


It Will Never Be The Same Without Him

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Enterprise, Ficlet, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has the Enterprise back, he should be happy. He got what he wanted, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Never Be The Same Without Him

  


She was beautiful. All I could do was stare as Scotty and I past in front of her, behind her. I took it all in. She was there again, in my grasp. She was mine. After so long not being able to see you again, it was unimaginable.   
  
But, even though I stare at your beauty, and long to board you like old times, there is a sadness there.  
  
For something is missing, and I feel that ache in the pit of my stomach, and my heart as well.  
  
I swore never to lose the Enterprise, and I did for a bit. You would think getting her back would be a dream come true for me.  
  
You're wrong. For it will never be the Enterprise without him.


End file.
